


Il senso della misura

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Tutti per uno, uno per tutti! [4]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos dà una dimostrazione delle sue abilità ad Aramis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il senso della misura

“Mio caro Porhos, la forma è assai importante” dichiarò Aramis col suo solito tono petulante da essere superiore. “Non puoi comportarti così, siamo moschettieri. Dobbiamo attenerci ad un certo stile di vita!”  
“Cosa c'è che non va?” si lamentò il grosso moschettiere, senza curarsi del suo aspetto trasandato e delle macchie di unto che costellavano la casacca del suo ordine.  
Aramis sospirò e scosse la testa. “Non imparerai mai, vero? Eppure lo sai benissimo che siamo stati invitati a cena dalla contessa di Lautréamont. Non puoi presentarti così, ci prenderanno per dei poveracci! Coraggio, andiamo a casa tua così potrai cambiarti.”  
A Porthos non restò altro che chinare la testa e seguire l'amico che continuava a blaterare di etichetta e galateo. In realtà lui raramente ascoltava quello che Aramis diceva, in fondo era sempre la solita litania di rimproveri e lamentele. Quel giorno però il moschettiere prestò attenzione alle parole dell'amico, parole che lo offesero e lo fecero alterare non poco. Porthos non era mai stato molto sveglio, ma nel tragitto che li separava dalla stanza che aveva preso in affitto gli venne in mente uno scherzetto niente male che lo avrebbe ripagato di quell'onta.  
Salirono le scale con Aramis che continuava a pontificare sui modi rozzi dell'amico, passando in rassegna ogni minimo gesto sbagliato o ogni minima parola fuori posto.  
“Ricordati, Porthos, per noi moschettieri il senso della misura è molto importante!” esclamò aprendo la porta.  
“Sai, Aramis, su questo hai pienamente ragione. Le misure sono molto importanti!”  
Aramis aggrottò la fronte, ma non fece in tempo a replicare che si trovò steso a pancia sotto sul letto, schiacciato contro di esso dal peso consistente dell'amico.  
“Porthos! Non è il momento di giocare!” strillò tentando vanamente di liberarsi.  
“Peccato, avevo in mente proprio un bel gioco” ridacchiò l'altro moschettiere, mentre si sganciava i pantaloni.  
Fu con suo profondo scorno che Aramis scoprì di essere stato beffato proprio nel campo dove riusciva meglio: l'arte del parlare. In fondo la parola 'misura' aveva ben più di un significato, e se per lui voleva dire “giusto limite, moderazione”, per Porthos – che era sempre stato un tipo materiale – significava solo “determinazione di una grandezza”. E quello che l'uomo stava cominciando a spingere tra le natiche del povero moschettiere indifeso era decisamente grande... imponente, si potrebbe dire.  
“Porthos, dannazione!” gridò Aramis. “Potevi prima prepararmi!”  
“Andiamo, Aramis” minimizzò l'altro. “Non mi vorrai dire che un prode moschettiere come te ha problemi con un semplice bastone.”  
“Bastone? Io parlerei più di tronco, se mi è concesso.”  
“Mh...” mugolò Porthos, spingendosi sempre più a fondo. “Io invece, se posso permettermi... parlerei del tuo culo che è tenero come il burro...”  
Aramis non poté trattenere un sorriso. “Adulatore...” ansimò. “Ma sbrigati, la contessa ci aspetta... lo sai che i moschettieri non possono arrivare... in ritardo...” aggiunse con un sospiro di piacere.


End file.
